Cartas para o Papai Noel
by S. Crovax
Summary: Todos têm desejos de Natal, até mesmo ninjas. Aquelas cartas apenas expressavam o que seus corações clamavam, mas suas bocas calavam. /Drabbles de Natal/
1. Naruto

**Cartas para o Papai Noel**

_Papai Noel,_

_Este ano quero pedir uma coisa diferente das outras vezes. Não vou pedir um brinquedo, nem um cupon de desconto no Ichiraku._

_Vou pedir o Sasuke–teme de volta. Ou melhor, peço que me dê força o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta eu mesmo._

_Todos nós sentimos muita a falta dele, e posso sentir que ele também sente a nossa. Com ele aqui, tudo ficaria mais fácil, e eu não teria o que temer. Ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim e eu preciso dele aqui comigo, mais do que nunca._

_Obrigado desde já._

_Naruto._

_P.S.: Se o senhor quiser me dar a Sakura-chan como namorada, eu também aceito, dattebayo!_

* * *

N/A:

Consegui prolongar a minha permanência na cidade até o Natal! \o/

Daí eu fiquei com vontade de fazer esses drabbles de Natal. Mas eu sei que eles não estão legais, já que eu sou novata tanto em fics comemorativas qunato em drabbles.. :/

São, obviamente, cartas de alguns personagens para o Papai Noel. Até agora, consegui fazer de cinco personagens, mas não sei se o número vai aumentar... A época em que as cartas são escritas é -**spoiler**- antes de Pein invadir Konoha, e pouco antes do Naruto ir treinar com o sapo.

Bom, reviews continuam sendo extremamente bem-vindas! :3


	2. Sakura

_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Sei que não faço isso há muitos anos, mas, quando eu ouvi o Naruto dizer que havia lhe escrito uma carta, meu coração se encheu de uma esperança infantil há anos não conhecida. Ainda não tenho certeza se tudo isto vai fazer alguma diferença, mas como o próprio Naruto dissera: "não custa tentar"._

_Eu não sei muito bem o que pedir exatamente, apenas queria muito que o Naruto conseguisse se tornar tão forte quanto deseja e que ele não se decepcionasse caso não consiga trazer o Sasuke de volta. Eu sei que a primeira vez que ele falhou foi uma experiência terrível para ele e não quero que isso aconteça de novo, para o bem dele._

_Sasuke-kun fez a sua escolha, e não é agora que ele irá voltar atrás. Nada será como antes, nem mesmo o senhor pode mudar isso. Só peço que, no final, todos encontrem o seu caminho, sem mágoas, sem rixas, sem vinganças._

_Bom, é isso. Feliz Natal._

_Sakura._

* * *

N/A:

Fiz uma Sakura mais adulta, menos "Volte, Sasuke-kun!!"

Não gosto muito dela, então me senti melhor retratando-a assim ^^. Ah, consegui escrever um drabble de mais um personagem! :D

VIP's (XD)

**Uchiha Yuuki **

**Jéssica **(continuado! brigadão! kissez :*)

**MahzinhaPrincess06**

* * *

Reviews? :3


	3. Konohamaru

_Sr. Noel,_

_Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco travesso este ano, mas, também, Ebizu-sensei é muito estressado, ele não gosta nem um pouco de piadas._

_Quero deixar claro que só peço uma coisa de Natal: tornar-me Hokage para que eu possa defender a vila e derrotar essa tal de Akatsuki._

_Não agora, é claro, mas quando eu estiver um pouco mais velho. Eu disse um pouco, porque não quero ficar como os anciões da vila. Cabelos brancos, o rosto cheio de manchas, não gosto nem um pouco disso._

_Ei, o senhor não se incomoda de ter cabelos brancos?_

_Até ano que vem._

_Konohamaru._

* * *

N/A:

É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo com o Konohamaru, espero não ter feito besteira... XD

Uma drabble do Sasuke é necessário? Porque eu sinceramente acho que fica muito OOC, mas, se vocês quiserem, talvez eu consiga escrever algo! ^^

Então, quem quiser peça por review n.n

Status: 3/6

Agradeço a:

**Srta. Oliver **

**unknown-chan **

**Uchiha Yuuki **

* * *

Reviews? :3


	4. Tsunade

_Papai Noel, _

_Estou muito velha para escrever cartinhas, mas não sou antiquada o suficiente para não poder acreditar. Talvez tudo seja fruto das três garrafas de sakê que eu bebi sozinha, mas não importa. _

_Meu pedido não é para mim exatamente. É para a vila inteira. Como Hokage, este é o meu dever: pensar sempre no melhor para a vila. _

_Com isso, quero que os todos os cidadãos de Konoha tenham um ótimo Natal e que, mesmo os shinobis, possam comemorar esta noite com suas famílias, por mais que estas não sejam biológicas e sim formadas por outros ninjas. _

_Também peço que eles sejam fortes o suficiente para agüentar a batalha que está por vir, porque eu sei que esse dia se aproxima. Espero que eles honrrem a vontade do fogo, em nome dos nossos antepassados. _

_Saudações. _

_Tsunade. _

* * *

N/A:

Gente, eu consegui escrever um drabble para o Sasuke! \o/

Ele deve ser o último, ok? ;p

Agradecimentos:

**Srta. Oliver**

**Shinju-hime **

* * *

Reviews? :3


	5. Gaara

__

_Noel, _

_Nunca cheguei a acreditar em você, mas um certo shinobi de Konoha provou que fé nunca é demais. _

_Queria pedir...não, pedir não é termo certo. _

_Queria poder fazer com que, pelo menos nesta noite, as pessoas de Suna pudessem se sentir felizes, completas. _

_Passamos por muitas provas este ano, como o ataque do integrante da Akatsuki, o meu seqüestro e minha consequente quase-morte. Estão todos muito aflitos, e eu queria que esta noite trouxesse um pouco de paz a seus corações. _

_Que, ao menos no Natal, eles tenham uma noite genuínamente feliz. _

_Agradeço a atenção. _

_Gaara. _

* * *

N/A:

Ok, já que pediram, o drabble do sasuke será o próximo! ^^

Aí vem o do Sai, e depois tem um extrazinho que eu escrevi outro dia (não é uma outra carta, é tipo um...nha, vocês vão saber ;D)

Agradecimentos:

**Unknown-chan **(ain, desculpa! XD é que eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho de permanência na cidade XD daí eu tô tentando postar tudo o mais rápido que eu posso para não entrar em hiatus de duas semanas... pois é, tbm notei q algumas dessas cartas estavam mais pra pedidos de ano novo do que pra cartas de natal.. mas resolvi deixar, pq eles não iam pedir brinquedos, ne? ;D é que essas drabbles eu fiz mais sobre os personagens mais principais possíveis (consegui chegar até sete drabbles com essa do sasuke) nada contra quem faz 100 drabbles ou mais, só que eu não conseguiria ser tão precisa com tantos personagens... :/ parabens a quem consegue ^^ kissez :*)

**Srta. Oliver**

**Lila Okade**

**Uchiha Yuuki **

**Temaris2SShika**

* * *

Reviews? :3


	6. Sasuke

__

Papai Noel,

Sinto-me uma criança tola ao fazer isso, mas, por algum motivo, expressar-me assim me faz sentir bem.

Eu nunca fui uma criança muito normal. Minha juventude foi brutalmente arrancada de mim por um veneno que escorre através dos anos: a vingança.

Eu não sou o primeiro vingador Uchiha, segundo Madara me contara. Mas eu imploro para que eu seja o último e para que esta maldição que recaiu sobre o meu clã seja levada ao túmulo junto a mim.

Eu não quero mais ver sofrimento, guerras, escolhas impossíveis, sangue, mortes..

Eu levarei a minha missão até o fim, mas quero que, depois disso, ninguém mais precise fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Eu gostaria de pedir a minha infância de volta, mas isso seria egoísta demais de mim. Por isso, eu peço a paz. Paz para poder reconstruir meu clã e paz para mantê-lo de pé.

Feliz Natal.

Sasuke.

* * *

N/A:(Sinto muito pelo itálico aqui, não consegui mudar ¬¬)

Cartinha do Sasuke, como prometido! ^^

Espero que tenham gostado... :3

Agradecimentos:

**Temas2SShika **

**Unknow-chan **

**Shinju-hime **

* * *

Reviews? :3


	7. Sai

Eu postei uma nova one-shot, "Tela em branco", e adoraria se pudessem lê-la ^^ É pequenininha, nem leva muito tempo ;D

_Papai Noel,_

_A única carta que eu lhe escrevi fora anos atrás, quando meu irmão ainda era vivo, e cujo conteúdo eu já não lembro mais._

_Mas agora encontrei outras pessoas que me fizeram acreditar de novo e renovar o espírito de Natal. Essas pessoas se tornaram meus amigos e me fizeram descobrir o que era sentir, amar._

_Por isso, não só no Natal, mas para sempre, quero que essas pessoas sejam felizes. Também gostaria de pedir que, não importam os obstáculos, enfrentemos tudo juntos, como uma verdadeira equipe._

_Sei que, se o Uchiha voltasse agora, eles não permitiriam que eu continuasse no grupo. Mas nada vai romper os laços que criamos._

_Peço, afinal, para fortalecer esses laços._

_Amorosamente._

_Sai._

* * *

N/A:

Último drabble.. T.T

Eu sei, foi muito curto, mas é a vida (lê-se: é a falta de competência em relação a drabbles da autora).

Mas o extra eu também postei hoje! ^^

Agradecimentos:

**Shinju-hime**

**unknow-chan**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Também agradeço imensamente a quem leu! ^^

* * *

Reviews? :3

* * *


	8. Extra

**Extra**:

Iruka trajava botas pretas de couro, calças e casaco vermelhos, e um enchimento por baixo deste, fingindo ser a barriga do bom velhinho. Para completar a fantasia, ele usa barba e bigode brancos e um gorro vermelho.

"Pronto."

Deu o veredicto ao olhar-se no espelho e constatar-se como irreconhecível a qualquer um, ou, ao menos, àqueles pequenos. Pôs um grande mas vazio saco escarlate às costas e deixou sua morada.

Toda véspera de Natal, Iruka se vestia de Papai Noel e recolhia as cartas que as crianças escreviam. Ele se sentia muito bem ajudando aquelas crianças a aproveitar sua infância. Iruka, como um shinobi, sabia das responsabilidades daquela vida e sabia também como muitas vezes ela era cruel.

Ele acabara de passar pela casa de Naruto e pegou sua carta quando espantou-se ao ver, na soleira da porta da casa de Sakura, um envelope decorado por desenhos de sinos, renas e um papai noel.

"A Sakura? Mandando uma carta para o Papai Noel?"

Ele acostumara-se com o fato de Naruto ainda acreditar na maior crença natalina, mas a Sakura também? Era estranho esse comportamente vindo dela.

Ainda assim, ele a recolheu como todas as outras e acabou por aceitar a atitude da kunoichi com alegria, não era apenas por ela já ser quase uma adulta que ela não podia acreditar.

Ele continuara andando pelas ruas de Konoha, nutrindo o saco vermelho que tinha às costas com grandes esperanças de pequenos corações.

Já cansado de tanto caminhar, Iruka parou para descansar em um parque, vazio àquela hora da noite, e sentou-se em um banco qualquer. Fechou os olhos, suspirou, alimentando os pulmões com o ar alegre da noite feliz.

Seus sentidos ninjas o alertaram de uma presença próxima, e ele entreabriu os olhos. Parado à sua frente, com o sorriso de sempre no rosto, estava o ANBU Sai. Ele trazia uma carta nas mãos.

"Até ele?" pensou Iruka.

"Será que você poderia levar a minha carta também?" Sai pediu-lhe educadamente.

"Claro." Iruka respondeu, visivelmente espantado.

"Obrigado." Sai virou-se e desapareceu como um vulto.

O shinobi havia posto a carta de Sai junto das outras e não conseguia enxergar os motivos que levaram Sai a uma atitude daquelas. Porém, assim como ocorrera com Sakura, Iruka acabou por aceitar o fato como consumado e concluir que era um bom sinal. Um sinal de que as coisas estavam mudando..e para melhor.

Levantou-se ao sentir-se já completamente recuperado e rumou para o prédio da Hokage. Ele tinha uma pequena teoria em mente que estava prestes a ser posta à prova.

E lá estava ela: a carta de Tsunade.

Era apenas um enelope branco, nem desenhos decorativos havia em sua superfície. Mas Iruka sabia o que aquilo representava além do papel, representava a influência de um certo loiro de olhos azuis sobre todo o mundo shinobi.

* * *

N/A:

Não me perguntem sobre as cartas do Sasuke e do Gaara.

Eu escrevi esse extra num surto qualquer e achei que valia a pena postá-lo, mas quem decide é você!^^

Feliz 2009!

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
